Australasian swamphen
Australasian swamphen= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#mw-head Jump to navigation][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#p-search Jump to search] The '''Australasian swamphen''' (''Porphyrio melanotus'') is a species of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swamphen swamphen] (''Porphyrio'') occurring in eastern [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Indonesia] (the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moluccas Moluccas], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aru_Islands Aru] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kai_Islands Kai Islands]), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papua_New_Guinea Papua New Guinea], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand New Zealand]. In New Zealand, it is known as the '''pukeko''' (from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C4%81ori_language Māori] ''pūkeko''). The species used to be considered a subspecies of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purple_swamphen purple swamphen]. Contents *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Distribution 1Distribution] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Establishment_in_New_Zealand 1.1Establishment in New Zealand] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Description 2Description] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Ecology 3Ecology] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Defence_and_behaviour 4Defence and behaviour] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#In_Polynesian_culture 5In Polynesian culture] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#M%C4%81ori_metaphor 5.1Māori metaphor] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#M%C4%81ori_mythology 5.2Māori mythology] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Hunting_and_conservation 6Hunting and conservation] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Life_cycle 7Life cycle] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#Roadside_behaviour 8Roadside behaviour] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#References 9References] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#External_links 10External links] Distribution[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=1 edit]] The Australasian swamphen occurs in mainland Australia, eastern Indonesia, the Moluccas, Aru and Kai Islands, and in Papua New Guinea. It is also found on New Zealand's main islands and in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chatham_Islands Chatham] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kermadec_Islands Kermadec Islands]. It has a small [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frontal_shield shield], black upperparts, and a purple throat and breast. ''P. p. pelewensis'' (Hartlaub & Finsch, 1872) from Palau, resembles ''melanotus'' but has greener upperparts and is smaller. ''P. p. melanopterus'' (Bonaparte, 1856) is found from the Lesser Sundas and Moluccas to New Guinea. It is as ''melanotus'' but smaller, more variable and less blue in the upperparts. ''P. p. bellus'' (Gould, 1820) from West Australia is as ''melanotus'' but has a cerulean blue throat and breast. ''P. p. samoensis'' (Peale, 1848) occurs from New Guinea to New Caledonia and Samoa, and is as ''melanotus'' but smaller, with a brown tinge on the back [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pukeko_01a.jpg ] In flight in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pauatahanui_Wildlife_Reserve Pauatahanui Wildlife Reserve], Wellington, New Zealand Establishment in New Zealand[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=2 edit]] According to the Heather and Robertson ''Field Guide'',[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-1 [1]][''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources page needed]''] the bird seems to have become established in New Zealand about 1000 years ago. According to Millener (1981), it invaded from Australia less than 1,000 years ago. It is also assumed to have spread from Australia to New Guinea.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-2 [2]] Some assume that it became established before humans in New Zealand, but all known [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fossil fossils] occur in sites younger than 400 years and there is no evidence that they were on the main islands of New Zealand before the Māori arrived.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-zoo-3 [3]] East Coast Māori say they came to New Zealand on the ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horouta Horouta]'' canoe which arrived about 24 generations ago.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-4 [4]] The Aotea tribe of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Coast,_New_Zealand West Coast] say that their ancestors introduced pukeko in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aotea_(canoe) ''Aotea''] canoe. In support of the belief that it is a good flyer, and may have self-introduced, a dead pukeko was found on L'Esperance Rock, a tiny, isolated rock in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kermadec_Islands Kermadec] group, more than 200 km from the nearest established population.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-5 [5]] This demonstrates the ability of swamphens to fly great distances over the sea.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-zoo-3 [3]] This ability to disperse is not unique to swamphens, but is common to all continental [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rallidae Rallidae], hence they are often found on remote islands. Description[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=3 edit]] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pukeko_side.jpg ] Foraging for food beside Lake Pupuke, Auckland, New Zealand The New Zealand population (along with green-yellow swamphens in Tasmania) are possibly slightly larger than mainland Australian birds, but are otherwise identical.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-6 [6]] When threatened, they will often walk away from danger rather than fly. When they fly, take-offs and landings are clumsy, and short flight distances are preferred.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-7 [7]] Ecology[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=4 edit]] Australasian swamphens are considered to be the ancestors of several island species including the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extinct extinct] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Howe_swamphen Lord Howe swamphen] and two species of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takah%C4%93 takahē] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand New Zealand].[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-8 [8]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-9 [9]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-10 [10]] On islands where closely related species have become extinct or declined due to human interference, such as New Zealand or New Caledonia, this species has established itself relatively recently.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-11 [11]] Defence and behaviour[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=5 edit]] They live in groups of 3–12 individuals and are known to group together and shriek loudly to defend nests successfully during attacks by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swamp_harrier Australasian harriers]. When unsuccessful at repelling predators, they may abandon their nest sites. A recent arrival to New Zealand, they have thrived in an environment that now contains introduced predators such as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat cats], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodent rodents] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mustelid mustelids] (Brunin and Jamieson, 1995). [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Porphyrio_porphyrio_melanotus_juvenile.jpg ] A juvenile In Polynesian culture[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=6 edit]] The colour red was associated with nobility and power by Māori in New Zealand, so the bird was held in high esteem and held as a chiefly pet because of its red beak and legs.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-12 [12]] In [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samoa Samoa], where it is called ''manuali'i'' (literally, "chiefly bird"). Red was the prized color of Polynesian aristocracy and while birds with red plumage (such as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-tailed_tropicbird red-tailed tropicbird], some [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaiian_honeycreeper Hawaiian honeycreepers] like the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27i%27iwi ʻiʻiwi] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maroon_shining_parrot maroon shining parrot]) were highly prized, the swamphen was unique in deriving its prestige not from plumage but from its reddish face, beak, and legs. In old [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samoa Samoa] only chiefs could keep such birds as pets, and early European sailors noticed tethered and/or caged swamphens treated by Samoan chiefs as tamed pets. Some Samoans also considered the swamphen to be the incarnation of a mischievous, aggressive demon called Vave.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-13 [13]] There is no tradition of swamphens being taken as sport game or poultry food, except perhaps in time of necessity. Māori metaphor[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=7 edit]] Pukeko are known for their bold scheming and determination. In times past, they raided gardens for ''kumara'' (sweet potato) and taro. A stubborn, annoying person was compared metaphorically to the bird, and was said to have pukeko ears (''taringa Pākura'', using ''Pākura'', another Māori word for the pukeko).[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-14 [14]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-orbell-15 [15]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-16 [16]] They are known to steal eggs from each other and this is an indication of their character. Māori mythology[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=8 edit]] In New Zealand, the pukeko is mentioned in the Māori myth "How the Kiwi lost her wings" in which several birds of the forest are asked to come down from the trees to eat the bugs on the ground and save the forest, but all give excuses except the kiwi who is willing to give up his colours and the ability to fly. The pukeko's excuse is that it looks too damp down there, and he does not want to get his feet wet. The pukeko is punished for his reluctance and told he must now live forever in the swamps. By one account, the pukeko is the spawn of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punga_(mythology) Punga] (the ancestor of sharks and reptiles – enemies of the people) but was claimed by relative (and high chief) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tawhaki Tawhaki]. Tawhaki cut himself while cutting timber and so daubed the pukeko's forehead with his own blood to signify their bond. So the mischievous pukeko gets his character from Punga and his noble badge from Tawhaki.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-orbell-15 [15]] Hunting and conservation[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=9 edit]] In New Zealand, they are protected as native gamebirds, meaning they may be hunted only under licence (from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fish_and_Game_New_Zealand Fish and Game]) during the duck shooting season. Sometimes there is an extended season on the West Coast of the South Island of New Zealand. They are not generally hunted for food and most are not collected after the hunting session. They were sometimes eaten by Māori but were considered poor food,[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-orbell-15 [15]] being sinewy and tough. In a written account given over 100 years ago, Māori were described as trapping pukeko (near [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lake_Taupo Lake Taupo]). They would choose a suitable place where pukeko were known to feed, and drive a series of stakes into the ground. These stakes were connected by a fine flax string. Hair-like nooses (made from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cordyline_australis cabbage tree] fibre) were then dangled at the appropriate height, from the flax string, to catch pukeko as they fed after dusk, in the low light conditions.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-buller-17 [17]] In New Zealand and Australia populations have expanded due to the creation of new artificial lakes and ponds. The subspecies endemic to Palau has been considered endangered as well,[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-HBW-18 [18]] although a 2005 survey found that the subspecies, while potentially threatened, is at least now still common.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-19 [19]] Life cycle[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=10 edit]] Nesting, breeding and rearing are as for the general species, see [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purple_swamphen purple swamphen]. In New Zealand they nest, typically well hidden in the middle of a clump of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Typha_orientalis raupo], between August (end of winter) and March (start of autumn). Most eggs are laid between August and February with breeding reaching a peak in spring between September and December. New Zealand pukeko are joint-nesters and multiple females will lay their eggs in the same nest.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-20 [20]] The recent development of a useful PCR-based [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_marker genetic marker] to determine the sex of Pukeko has revealed that there is no evidence of sex ratio bias in hatching-order. Patterns of growth, survivorship and adult dominance in this species is therefore attributed to hatching order rather than offspring sex [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-21 [21]] Roadside behaviour[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Australasian_swamphen&action=edit&section=11 edit]] Birds are often seen singly, or in groups of two to three, foraging for food beside motorways or roadside ditches, and collecting grit. A study showed that the preferred grit colour is red (followed by yellow and lastly blue) even though red grit is less common.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australasian_swamphen#cite_note-22 [22]] Roadkill is a cause of mortality. References=